


Delivery

by FandomSprout69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, M/M, Multi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSprout69/pseuds/FandomSprout69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always ordered pizza from Maria's. The pizza was decent and they always delivered in adequate time. But it wasn't the food that kept him coming back for the good service. It was that damn cute delivery boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ereri fic so enjoy! ^^

You know that feeling you get when you meet someone new? Those bubbles that form in your gut and explode into little butterflies; and as they flutter around you're consumed by that foreign emotion that you can't really pinpoint. Were you happy? Excited? Thrilled? Curious?  
You don't know. But that doesn't mean you don't enjoy that feeling. 

Unless you were Levi Ackerman. To him, that little explosion of emotions was more of a hindrance on his train of thought. So to say it was more of an annoyance is the highest you can go for an understatement. 

He had met someone new today. It wasn't expected, his friend Hanji was over and ordered a pizza for their "Friday Hangouts", as she liked to call it. The raven would usually seem bored with the constant reminders from his friend that they were "Definitely going to have a blast!", which normally consisted of the goofy, brunette to bring over a case of beer and a plethora of movies to watch, things to talk --or in her case gossip-- about, and ways of getting the man more annoyed with her than the exhausting week he spent at work. Nonetheless, he would slightly enjoy the time she spent at his place. He would never admit that, even to himself. It only gave her another excuse to come over and exploit his willingness to deal with her for a few hours. 

Levi had been sitting on the couch this particular Friday night watching as his friend searched through the cabinet of his TV stand for a movie since the previous one had ended. They had started it halfway through because it was already on when they turned the television on, agreeing to sit through the final 30 mins due to it being one of Hanji's favorites. He was trying his hardest to look elsewhere but in front of him where her rump stuck out from the front of his glass coffee table. Crossing his arms , steel eyes found a spot outside the window by his front door that was slightly interesting. A grey, beat-up 2006 Kia Optima parked behind his black, 2015 Citroen C5 -- a little too close for his liking-- that sported a Maria's Pizza logo in cursive writing and the generic pepperoni pizza behind it. Only the pizza had a slice that looked as it was being removed while a string of cheese was the only thing keeping it attached to the Italian classic. Motor still running, obvious by the shinning lights in the otherwise dark neighborhood, showing a fraction of the narrow roadway that was common for a city. 

A sigh escaped his nostrils as he recognized the vehicle. Hanji ordered from the same place every Friday. He did too on random occasions, those being he was just tuckered out from work and felt no desire to cook. He also knew why Hanji ordered from the same place every week. Not that the pizza wasn't adequate -nor that is was ever late, but that fact that she knew of Levi's little dilemma. The doorbell rang not seconds later as he was removed from his thoughts and got up to trudge over to the oak door. White socks patted over the tan carpet to the square, tile flooring of tile where his shoes made their home. He opened the door to that damn feeling in his gut.  
"Hello Sir! Here's the pizza you ordered!" A more than cheery, white toothed, ocean iris boy announced through his sickeningly cute smile. He wore a white, button-up shirt with short sleeves and a solid green stripe on each side of his torso. His pants were also that same shade of green but slightly faded. The messy locks of the brunette was covered mostly by a baseball cap that sported the same two colors with the Maria's logo appearing on its front. He held the the boxes toward Levi, a receipt on top as the boy held a pen out to the shorter male. 

"Just sign here please." That 'happy customer service' tone never left his disgustingly sweet voice. 

Levi stood there for a moment staring at the figure before him before blinking back to reality. Luckily his face remained indifferent while his insides did flips and other shit that bothered him. The raven took the pen from the boy's hand, his heart beat increasing slightly when their fingers brushed. Regaining his since of control he quickly signed the receipt and placed the pen on the boxes. 

The brunette took the pen and paper from a top the warm surface and placed the boxes in the hands of the steel eyed man.  
Levi could only croak out a low, "Thank you..."  
The boy only smiled more --which Levi didn't think was possible-- and gently tipped his hat. "No Sir, thank you! See you again!" With that the younger male turned and quickly made his way down the stairs and to his running car. Levi only just now noticed the full pizza bag in the passenger seat as he got into the driver's side and pulled on his seat belt before pulling out of the tight parking space and onto the narrow road. The raven closed the door with his foot right as the vehicle drove off. 

He turned around to a grinning Hanji. "Wipe that stupid look off your face." Making his way to his coffee table that luckily had a small rug that ran and hung horizontally on which he placed the pizza on top off. Next to them were a stack of napkins and two paper plates. This woman be damned if she spilled tomato sauce on his couch or carpet.  
"And here I thought you looked happy talking to that cute delivery boy~" 

Levi plopped himself on his couch with a scowl. "Did you pick a movie or did you manage to fuck that up somehow?" 

Hanji sat next to him reaching for the remote with her free hand, a pizza already bitten into in the other, then pressed play. "Done!" She spoke through a mouth full of cheese and pepperoni. The raven scrunched up his nose at her actions and handed her a napkin.  
"You're fucking disgusting." 

She only giggled as she took the napkin. Just as the movie started, Levi's mine was on that delivery boy. He was wearing a name tag on his uniform. 'What did it say? ...Eric? No. Eren! That's what it was." His sudden epiphany now finished, he wondered why he never saw the name tag before. Maybe he was too engulfed in those damn eyes. You could get lost in those things like an ocean. The rest of the movie was irrelevant to Levi in comparison to the lingering thoughts of Eren and his unique blue-green, ocean-like orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's day-to-day life at Maria's is interrupted by a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting good feedback from the first chapter. Thank you and enjoy again ^^

Eren was not a fan of waking up early.

He never got used to the early mornings to get up for another dragging day at his high school. Which probably explains his countless detentions for his reoccurring tardiness, those detentions quit after his homeroom teacher decided against waiting paper knowing he'd be late anyways. He was a good student --not the best-- and he never caused too much trouble besides the fights he and Jean would get into. Those mostly consisted of loud back and forth bickering and on rare occasions thrown fist. 

Yeah, waking up before the grandfather clock in his house struck noon was not his forte. But these days, since he's graduated, he's been more willing to get out of bed.  
The brunette sat up in his bed and stretched before letting a hand lazily brush through his forever bedhead ridden locks. Dull, half open eyes scanned his equally messy room and found their way to a blinking digital clock. 

"7:15....might as well get up" 

¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤♢¤

The shower knob squeaked as Eren turned it. He grabbed a towel from the rack and dried himself off quickly. Stepping out of the shower and onto the could tiled flooring, he proceeded to walk to the mirror. He then used his towel to wipe the accumulated water from its surface and placed the towel back around his neck. 

He had only looked at himself for a moment before a knock came at the door. 

"Eren please hurry up. Mom's already gone and I need to leave for work in 20 mins." His older sibling, Mikasa sighed impatiently as she waited for her brother. 

"Just give me like 10 mins Mika, I'm almost done." 

He hear her walk off down the hall as he commenced grabbing his uniform from the toilet cover and dressing. 

Not 8 mins later was the brunette jogging down the steps car-keys in hand. He hurried to the kitchen where he found Mikasa holding a plastic container waiting for him. "I imagined you wouldn't have time to have any breakfast before we left so I found these packed up the left overs from what mom made this morning before she left." A smile appeared on his face at that. His mother was always thinking ahead. "Thanks Mika, let's get going before I make you any later." 

Eren drove his sister to her job because her car was in the shop. She worked as a personal trainer at their friend Annie's Gym. He had no problem driving his sister around, he just hoped her car would get fixed sooner.

After he dropped her off he went off to his own job at his mother's pizzeria. It wasn't his ideal job but he couldn't complain seeing he was fresh out of high school and his mom couldn't afford to send him to college. She felt guilty enough not being able to support her son's education past high school. Eren had told his mother time and time again not to worry about it and just focus on the shop. He more than appreciated his mom giving him a job at the pizzaria. With no other options and no other source of income, how else could he pay her back for the hard work she had put in to raising him and Mikasa?

Eventually he got to work, parking his car behind the establishment and walking in through the employees only entrance. The brunette was met with the aroma freshly baked bread. He took a deep inhale as he made his way into the heated and alive kitchen. The warmth was a relief from the breezy fall weather. The brunette made his way to the rest room to wash his hands and help prep for the day. He found his mom prepping some fresh dough for the day. "Hey mom, sorry I'm late." The older brunette, Carla, turned and gave a tender smile to her son. "No worries dear you're here and out of the cold." She placed the bowl of dough down and made her way over to him. His mom then leaned up to look at him before he leaned down for her to kiss his cheek. He had to hold back a chuckle when he saw her almost have to stand on the tips of her toes just to reach him. This made his mother's smile grow even more. "When will you stop growing? I can barely reach just to give you a kiss anymore." The brunette woman shook her head at the 5'10 boy as she turned her own 5'3 back to the bowl of dough. Eren just shrugged and gave her another quick kiss on her cheek before heading to his place at the register to wipe down the counter. Sea-green eyes looked up to meet a ticking clock that read 8:15. They had a whole 45 mins until they opened up shop. Just then he heard the employees only door open and close from behind him. Looking back he was met with the his friends/fellow co-workers. Historia; who worked the other register, Connie the third cook; Jean; the manager/phone operator, Yimr; the second cook --blushing as she held hands with Historia; and finally Sasha the other delivery gal. It's amazing how all of them show up to work at the same time everyday. All of them gave their "hellos" to Eren and his mother and hurried to their stations to help speed along the preparations for the day.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

1...2....3...5....9...That's how many customers that sat at the in the booths and tables of the small, humble establishment. It was a little past lunch time, so a few more people sat comfortably at the vacant seats waiting for their orders. Eren's nose had gotten used to the smell of tomato sauce and lingering mix of garlic and Parmesan, which meant it was probably time for him to go on break. Luckily the day was a slow one so he could leave Historia in charge of the front while he took his half hour pause from work. He sighed and turned to the cute blonde. "Hey, Tori I'm going on break. Mind holding down the fort for me?" A small smile formed on glossy lips at her nickname that almost matched his grin to his request before she spoke. "Sure Eren! I've got things covered here." With that he thanked her and made his way towards the back to find his mom. She was in the back helping Connie with the mixer. The poor boy could never seem to get the dang thing to work without making a mess. Carla turned to her right when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Oh, Eren! Going on your break so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna head down to Ar's for a while. I'll be back soon."

"That's fine dear, just be careful, especially crossing the road. You know how people in this city are."

He nodded as confirmation before heading out the back and onto the streets of the bustling city. Armin inherited the coffee shop from his grandfather when he passed away a few months ago. It was more than nice of him to leave his pride and joy to the bright boy that he raised from a young age. The bright blonde was devastated over his grandfather's passing. He spent weeks alone to himself after the event. Only answering a few calls from Eren and Mikasa when they needed to check on their friend. Eventually the two siblings couldn't takes the days of silence from Armin. Every couple of days they would show up at his place to try and help around the house when their friend didn't have the energy to do so. They'd let him cry on one of their shoulders that would ultimately end in the three of them grouping up for a hug. As time went on Armin dug himself out of his pit of sorrow and apologized to his friends for having to deal with him. The two siblings couldn't accept his apology for there was nothing for him to apologize for. He grew into his normal, nerdy, happy self after a while. Taking it upon himself to run his grandfather's coffee shop and take care of it in the old man's memory. That seemed to make him happier and give him purpose again. Even though the wound his still fresh, Armin is doing much better now.

Eren walked about three blocks to the quaint shop. He briefly looked up to read the title of the place 'Sina's Cup' before opening the glass doors that set off a chime of bells. Standing at the register finishing up with a customer was Arlert himself. "Hey Ar!" called Eren as the customer before him left to sit with her coffee and pastry. Cerulean eyes lit up at the sight of his best friend. "Hey Eren, on break so soon?"

"Yeah, thought I'd drop in to grab a bite and some caffeine before I head back to work." It only took a few strides for the brunette to make his way to the front of the counter.

"So the usual then?" The blonde asked as he punched in the order onto the screen.

"You know me so well." Eren pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and gave him the money. He smiled and went to go sit at a booth to wait for his order and pulled out his phone to scroll through his Tumblr dashboard. Because of his focus glued to his mobile device, he didn't notice when the bells to the front door rang again. A few minutes passed when someone placed his caramel mocha latte and cinnamon pretzel in front of him. The smell of his usual hit his nostrils activated his senses again causing him to reply with a "Thanks". He was caught off guard when that someone plopped into the seat across from them, forcing him to peel his eyes away from his reloading dash. An instant blush crept its way onto the now nervous boy's face.

"I-...It's you..."

"Didn't think I'd find you here."


	3. Chapter 3

The raven sighed as he set his own cup down. His frustration with bringing the brunette's cup only grew when he found the seat he'd chosen was not at all comfortable. "I need new chairs." A still groggy voice mumbled to himself as he shifted to find some sort of comfortable position to sip his morning tea in. Hanji usually woke up later than him --even if they worked at the same office his higher up position called him into work earlier than his eccentric friend. His days began with an alarm rocking him out of his slumber that he'd only been under for a few hours. Forcing his aching body out of the comforts of his sheets and into the cold air of his bathroom. There he'd brush his teethe, shower, shave, fix his hair and then trudge back into his room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Then he'd walk to his closet to pull out a suit to wear for work. It never takes him long to dress; once he picked out his ironed Fitzgerald fit suit, black Julius Marlow and black Versace watch, Levi made his way to his kitchen after making his bed to brew himself a cup of coffee to wake him up for his day. 

The routine never faltered or brought about issues for him so he sticks with it. This morning was no different...besides the sleeping figure on his couch. Said figure was the cause of his frustration. Hanji was staying with him for the week because she was getting the flooring re-done in her apartment. Though the raven had no problem letting her stay with him for only a single week, it was something he was willing to do. That or he was just in so good a mood he hadn't realized what he'd agreed to that previous Saturday. Levi took the final sip of his black coffee and got up to put his mug in the sink. As he washed the still warm glass he called out to his friend.

"Oi, shitty glasses it's time to go! Get your ass off my couch and into the car!" He heard muffled talk followed by a brief yawn. By the time he'd finished washing the cup, placed it in the drying rack and walked over to his front door to grab his keys of their home hung up next to the window, Hanji was just standing from her lazy position on the couch. "Hurry the hell up. I'm not gonna be late because you decided to take your sweet ass time."  
The tired woman was re-fixing her messy ponytail as she waved off the grumpy man. "Calm down shorty, no one's gonna be late seeing as we're going in two hours before anyone normally gets there."  
Levi slightly twitched at the nickname she had bestowed to him. "That's when I usually go in. So if you're gonna be staying here, then you come in with me. No reason to leave you here only for you to show up late. Also I don't want to leave you alone in my house." Levi had already opened his door and walked out, expecting her to follow him to his car. "Oh come on, don't say you don't trust me to house sit for a few hours before work!" Hanji called after him as she grabbed a light coat and stepped out of the warm house to close the door. 

"I don't. Now get in before I make you walk these 10 blocks."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Didn't think I'd find you here..."

Eren could only let out a nervous laugh as he smiled at the man. "I wasn't expecting to see you here Mr.Smith. What are you doing here?" The older blonde took a sip of his own drink before answering.  
"Besides bumping into one of my old students, grabbing a quick caffeinated beverage on my way home." He spoke with a smile that only made Eren blush at his perfect, white teethe and easy-going personality. Mr. Smith had always been like that towards his students. He was a nice man, more than willing to help people out when they asked, well-mannered, and he was quite the looker. A tall man with obvious muscles that shown through his clothing whenever he bent his arms, striking blue eyes, a calm demeanor, smart. To sum it up...he was Eren's type. "What brings you here, Eren? Getting some time to yourself?"  
The brunette shook his head as he answered. "No sir, just taking a break from work. This shop is actually a few blocks from it so it's a nice place for it." The blonde showed more interest. "Oh working already? Where?" 

"I work at my mom's pizzeria." Eren drank from his latte that he almost forgot he had ordered. 

"It's nice that you're helping out your mother with her business, Eren. But I want to know something... Have you decided on a school yet?" 

Ocean eyes remained on his cup when he slowly set it down. Hopefully Erwin hadn't noticed his fingers twitch at the question. The blonde took note of it. 

"No...To be honest sir-" 

"Erwin, please. You're an adult now Eren. You don't have to be so formal with me." 

"...To be honest, Erwin...I stopped looking back in 10th grade." 

Erwin lifted an eyebrow, "Really? Why's that? You're a very bright kid. I'm sure a lot of schools would be dying to have you as a student." 

A small smile played on the boy's lips. "Thank you for the compliment si- Erwin. But I just don't think college is for me." 

"Eren..." The brunette looked up to the man when he heard the serious tone in his voice. "You graduated just a few months ago...right now would be the perfect time to enroll for classes in the spring. I highly suggest you take the opportunity while you have it and go to school. If you wait any longer then you may miss that chance." 

A sigh escaped his lips when he received nothing from the younger male.  
"Eren, all I'm saying is you can't spend your life behind a counter. Make something of yourself...make something for yourself. I'm more than sure your mother would want the same for you as well."  
The brunette suddenly stood and inched out of the booth --pretzel and latte in hand. "I appreciate your concern Erwin, but I'm perfectly fine where I am now. Like I said, college just isn't for me. I have to get back to work, I'll see you around." Eren turned to leave but was stopped when a strong hand caught his shoulder, forcing him to look back at the now standing blonde. Erwin was holding out his other hand towards him, a white card between his fingers. "If you change your mind. Or just need advice...contact me." Thin fingers took the card from the built man's hand before pocketing it and nodding. Erwin let his arms fall back to his sides and into his pockets. "Bye..." He repeated Eren's farewell as e watched him walk out of the shop. "See you around..."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A half-drunken latte and untouched pretzel found their way into a trashcan as Eren turned the corner. He'd lost his appetite from his conversation with his old teacher. The words echoed in his head as he walked the cold, gum-ridden pavement back to his job. There was no doubt in his mind that there was a time he thought about going to college. But that was back in the 10th grade, before he found that box under his mother's bed. He had no desire to go after then. Eren was more than sure he'd stay with his mother and help run the small restaurant. It didn't make much money, even when Eren and Mikasa were younger. Eren's father left them when he was young and shortly after they had adopted Mikasa after her family disappeared. After he left the income dropped drastically and their now family of three had to move into a smaller home. Their mom was devastated about her husbands absence but didn't let that keep her from taking care of her children. She always smiled around them, made sure they had everything they needed (that was within the new budget) and made sure her children were taken care of first. They weren't really poor, but the siblings knew that they didn't have much money after their mother paid bills, bought groceries and afford them the things they needed. Even though at times it was hard for their mother to get basic necessities for her children, she made it work somehow. It was her dream to own a restaurant of her own and dammit he was gonna help her keep it. Truthfully it was the only way Eren could think of to pay his mother back for all the hard work she's put in and things she's had to push through for them. His mother was a strong woman and he looked up to her, he'd do anything for her.  
A sudden honk jerked him out of his thoughts and back to the present. The noise brought his body to a halt and looking onto a road of racing cars. The light was green but not for the crosswalk. He cursed at himself for zoning out and crossed when the crosswalk signal came up.


	4. Pt.1

Paperwork was the basis of Levi's job.

Besides the meetings he found tedious, some of the lower employees that continued to any him with their antics and the constant reminder that he's here for hours on end a day...for some reason didn't seem to bother him today. Why had his feelings suddenly shifted from his usual comfort zone? 

A knock on his office door barely managed to pull his attention away from his work. He had so much dumped on him today that he couldn't waste time asking for the name of his distraction. It was most likely Petra anyways, his assistant, ready to give him some update on his calls that had come in. Normally she'd call in that she was coming into his office so he had time to buzz open the locked door that could only be opened if he pressed the button that was on his desk. A certainly interesting gift from Hanji a few years back that he made sure to put to good use.   
Levi briefly wondered why she hadn't just called in like usual, if she hadn't it must've been important. He continued to read through the paragraphs and subtexts of the contract before him, without lifted his eyes from the papers he buzzed the door open. He stopped reading and looked up to address his assistant. But the words caught in his throat by the shy smile upon a young, tanned face. 

\---------------------------

It had been a week since Eren had bumped into Erwin. Their conversation still fresh in his mind as he was left alone to handle the counter while Historia was off for the day for her classes. She, along with most of Eren's friends, went to to the same highschool. They all graduated together a few months ago and got accepted into the same college, Trost University. All but Eren and Mikasa of course. Neither of the siblings minded not being able to go off to college. It allowed them to take care of their aging mother and keep an eye on her. But more so they just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. A ringing brought him out of his thoughts shifting him back into work mode. How long had he been lost in his thoughts? Eren rushed over to the phone that was by the opposite cash register. 

"Hello! This is Maria's would you like to try our titan's deal for only $14?" 

There was a faint russeling in the background before the voice spoke. 

"Titan's deal? What does it offer- wait! Wait no! Um, no thank you sweetie. I just wanted to ask for a favor!" 

"Um, ma'am, we only offer pizza here. I'm not sure the boss would appreciate us doing anything else outside of our job description. So would you like to purchase a pizza or two?" 

"Well, I guess that would be a way to get you over here..."

"That's right ma'am! We'll get your delivery to you in 30 mins or less! Now, please tell me what you'd like so we can get it to you ASAP." 

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I promuse the next will be longer. I've been getting ready for school so update will hopefully be kicking up quicker from now on. Thank you for your patience and thanks for reading ^w^


	5. Pt.2

The events played back in the brunette's mind. His smile never faltered, even at the dull look the man sitting at the desk gave him. "Delivery for a 'Mr. Ackerman?"  
Levi took a quick glance between the box of pizza and the younger male. He spoke with a flat tone. "I didn't order any pizza." An eyebrow raised in confusion over cerulean eyes. "Are you sure, sir? Because we got a call from a woman who I assumed worked for you ordered from this building."  
"A woman-? Damn that Hanji..." The raven muttered those last few words under his breath as he stood. Eren was able to hear him regardless. He glanced Levi over taking in his cleanly pressed suit, somehow alluring aura, and steel eyes that caught ocean ones off-guard with their stunning nature. As his eyes scrolled down past the sleek cuffs of the suit, he noticed a tiny glint that reflected off the light coming from the windows. 

Allowing him to jump the shark with his next choice of words. 

"Maybe your wife ordered for you." Those steel eyes now widened slightly in surprise.  
Now it was Levi's turn to be confused, his thoughts pulled away from what might have been a blush lightly tinted on tanned cheeks. Coming back to his senses he realized why the question was asked at all. "If you're talking about that idiot four eyes then you are greatly mistaken. She's just my assistant. Nothing more." Levi spoke with a dull tone with steel eyes piercing into Eren's skull. His correction of the naive comment brought a pink color to the boy's tan cheeks. 

"I-I'm sorry for making the assumption sir! She was just so excited about you over the phone that it just seemed as if she cared a great deal for you." The brunette tired his hardest to not stumble over his speedy reply. Levi's expression never faltered. 

"I'm sure she does. My only question is why order a pizza for me out of the blue. I hadn't planned on lunch today." 

"M-maybe that was the reason? It is lunchtime, and skipping meals is not a healthy lifestyle."

The raven sighed, as if to hide his enjoyment of the younger male's words. But why? He hadn't said anything remarkably significant. It had only been a fact that could be spoken by any person with practical logic. Perhaps it was his minor crush that caused him to think this way. He stood from his cushioned seat and strode over to the delivery boy. Eren took this time to take in the stature of this man before him. Regardless of his height, his tailored suit brought out his broad shoulders. He stood straight and walked with an alluring swagger that notified those around him that he was in fact in charge and meant business. Eyeing him up and down, the brunette once again found himself entranced by cold, steel eyes. Levi took mental note of the younger checking him out. 

"Yes well...how much do I owe you?" 

Snapping out his small daze, Eren answered, "Oh, uh, nothing. Already paid for sir. Just please sign here." Reaching into his pocket for a pen, Eren placed the receipt on top of the box and held out the pen towards the smaller man. Levi made his stop in front of the teen and grasped for the writing utensil. There fingers brushed for a moment, sending chills through them both, neither noticing the others light blush. 

Levi signed quickly, returning the pen and gently taking the box from Eren's loosened grip. Getting himself together once more, Eren smiled at Levi. "Thank you, sir! Have a wonderful rest of the day!" He left quickly, much to Levi's thanks and uncertainty, which caused him to let out another sigh. He'd taken a risk today, one he'd hoped wouldn't come to grab him by the balls later. He sat the warm box on a table next to the window behind him, sitting once again at his desk as he thought over what had just happened. 

"Damn that Hanji..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive back to the pizzeria wouldn't be a long one...if there hadn't been a broken traffic light 6 blocks from the restaurant. Eren gripped the wheel tighter as the constant honking began to awaken a migraine. He was four cars behind in his row from the intersection, none of which dared to make a move forward as they were simply horrid drivers. Eren leaned back in his seat, knowing he would be here for a while. Turning up his radio to try and fade out the surrounding vehicles, his eyes wandered to the empty pizza bag. In it was a single receipt from his most recent delivery. He took note of that guy's handwriting and was fascinated by how well his name was inscribed on the small parchment. In his haste to get back to his car, he noticed his heart racing, seeing as he practically ran from the entrance and into the parking lot. Why did that guy always make him so nervous back there? it's never happened before, so why now? 

Breaking out of his thoughts, he noticed more writing under the signature line. It was too far away for him to read, so he picked it up and brought it closer to his face. Butterflies rolled over in his stomach as he made out the scribbled down writing. It was a number. At this point, Eren completely lost track of his surroundings. Not taking in that the other cars where now honking at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tense was not a feeling Levi enjoyed very much. Between getting lost on his way home due to his thoughts being on the messy top brunette and giving his number to someone he barely knew outside of business reasons...Levi wanted to knock himself upside his own head as hard as he could manage to push the memory out of his mind. His equivalent to such a violent outburst of nervousness was a top-to-bottom, every corner cleaning of his home. Scrubbing along his granite counter tops as his radio lowly played Indila, one of his favorite artist, in the background. There were no stains on the surface -the raven would never allow that- but that did not stop bare arms from continuing their motions. He did take a moment to stop and sigh to himself over his foolishness. Placing the rag down, Levi stood straight to stretch. Back and joints cracked out of their tightened states. Man did he need to relax. Cleaning was his only venue to release any stress that fell upon him throughout the years he's been living alone. There wasn't really a need to vent to someone about his daily happenings because he had seen that as another way to whine. Which was something Levi hadn't done since he was a child. And even then it was on rare occasion that he'd feel the need to complain.

Even so, Levi was finding himself to be content with his hard work. Not that his cleaning was in any way inadequate. But that his eyes managed to always find themselves glancing at the phone he had perched on his kitchen wall. Was he expecting a call from a certain young boy in the midst of his routine? Well, seeing that his number has only been in the brunettes' possession for only a few hours it seemed highly unlikely that he'd receive a call from him so soon. Now if the question of him hoping to receive said call were to arise there would be a completely different answer. Of course this may rise the thought that Levi were a desperate man; anticipation getting the best of him...And for Levi maybe it was.

But what was he thinking? The kid seemed to be half his age and yet he'd somehow managed to attach himself to the older mans' thoughts day after day. On a few occasions Levi would have dreams featuring this guy. None of them getting too graphic. Mostly it would involve the two simply enjoying each others' company. Maybe a few kisses here and there. And maybe a few of those kisses led onto makeouts. Then they would run their fingers through one another's hair as their bodies inched closer together.

A ringing startled the ravenette out of his vivid memory. He'd almost wished his thoughts weren't interrupted until he remembered that the ringing came from his home phone. Almost rushing over to the literal ringing noise in his head, Levi answered his phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Shorty!" 

With his luck it was only Hanji. But why was he so dishearted to hear his friend's voice? Not that he disliked talking with her, they had always been ones to chat for hours on end about nonsense and whatnot. Though he couldn't help the feeling....

"Hello~ Are ya still there??" 

"Yeah, uh...what is it?" 

"Nothing really I just called to see how my bestie was doing. Ya, know seeing if you had anything interesting happen today or wondering if you were excited for something. But it seemed to me like you were a little too excited when you answered the phone there." 

Levi would never understand how she was able to speak entire pragraphs in singular breaths. He shook his head to try and fumble together an answer for her. Was he really that expectant on some stranger's call? 

"I'm fine." 

"That's all? Nothing else really on your mind? No one else?" 

She spoke with very little disappointment with that last sentece, which Levi caught with little effort. 

"That's it Shitty Glasses. Unless you have something /you/ have to tell /me/." 

There were nothing from his eccentric friend for a moment before she seemed to suck in a breath before speaking again. 

"Well~ I sent you some free lunch today! Did you enjoy that?" 

Levi could almost see her smirk through the phone. He felt he irritation slightly growing in the back of his head. So it /was/ her who sent that damn kid to him. Though his annoyance drifted away when he remembered seeing those ocean eyes on him. 

"I did. And I didn't enjoy your little set up either." 

"Aw, why do you say that? Come on Levi, you know better than I do that you've been crushing on that cute delivery boy for months and not once have you made a move. I was simply...trying to give you a shot." 

"What made you think I wanted some /shot/?" 

"Levi. Everytime we order from Maria's you always get this look in your eye that you think I don't notice -I'm very perceptive as you well know- and when you're around that kid that look is even more intense. I just thought that maybe...ya know..." 

"That what? I wanted to get with some brat? Hanji it's obvious he's like half my age. What would that look like? And also, do you really think I'd be that desperate?" 

"Listen...I'm sorry for trying to 'hook you guys up' but I just couldn't not try! Levi you're almost 35 and have had only one girlfriend you're entire life. And you live alone in that huge house of yours. Don't you ever get lonely?" 

It's true what she was saying. It had been a while since Levi's lived with anyone else. And his cozy home didn't seem so cozy late at night when he would lay awake in bed staring at his ceiling. It was also true that he sometimes wished for a relationship like he had all those years ago. But...he was a busy guy. And not only that but he was getting older. Not that many people would go for an older guy like him. Especially not one that had a reputation of a bad attitude and not to mention a bad habit of smoking every now and then. Especially not some doe eyed teen whom probably already had some kind of relationship with someone else. Why wouldn't he? He was absolutely gorgeous to Levi. They knew nothing about each other. Other than where the other worked, their lives were a mystery. Maybe a mystery worth getting their hands dirty on. 

"Hanji I-" 

Levi wasn't expecting to get another call, so he was honestly shocked when a tone rung through his phone. 

"I'm getting another call hang on." 

He quickly switched over to the other caller before she could respond and answered, only slightly annoyed that his conversation with Hanji was cut off so abruptly. 

"Hello?" 

"Um, h-hello?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call and an unnecessary sequence of events.

What was the best possible way to start a conversation? Being that the person on the other line was someone he had never had the balls to say more than a few fragmented sentences towards, he prayed to whoever the hell cared to listen that the cute boy on the other end didn’t notice. How long had he been standing here staring in awe at his wall like this?  
“Um…Is anyone there?”  
Levi made quick moves to find his stereo remote and tone down his music. He’d need something to fall back on if this sequence of events went to shit. “Yeah. I’m here…. Who is this?”  
Why in the hell did he say that? He knew damn well who it was.  
“Oh, um, I’m the delivery guy that your wi- uh, assistant called in lunch for M-Mr. Rivalle.”  
He couldn’t help but want to slap himself out of how spacey he was being. But hearing that young voice stuttering his way through his words brought a smirk to his drying lips.  
“Oh? And to what do I owe the pleasure of having you call my residence?”  
Where the hell had that come from? It took a moment for the boy to answer. He was trying his hardest to not trip over his syllables.  
“Well…I uh, noticed you had written down your number underneath your signature on the receipt. And so I thought ‘what the hell, it’s Friday night and I’m bored, maybe a little tipsy, and this guy’s good looking’ so why the fuck not?” Now it was Levi’s turn to pause. He thought he was good looking? Despite his slightly drunk ramble Levi was 40 percent sure this kid was in his right mind. If so…well he’d have to find some way to keep this cutie talking. “So what were you expecting when you called me?”  
Eren reverted back to his stumbling. “I-I just thought that, ya know, maybe you wanted something out of giving some stranger your number…is all…”  
God was he getting himself into some shit.  
“If that’s what you think…why don’t you make your way over here?” 

If the place wasn’t clean enough already, it sure as hell was in the 45 minutes he took to scrub down his entire house… again. Guest, well anyone besides Hange, hadn’t intruded his home in a few years. Now this was anything far from a “date”. But Levi was intentionally trying to impress this person of interest. First impressions were far from the ravens’ forte. He had to make this image of himself and his home count. He figured the hour in which the brunette said he’d be there would be enough for him to change into something more appealing –without the stench of bleach- and lay out some bottle of aged wine to converse over.  
But what would he say? What would they have to talk about? Hey, your cute, there’s wine, let’s cuddle on the couch to do…whatever? If the man was being honest with himself, he didn’t really know how the fuck to go about this. It had been a while since he’s been in this position. Trying to genuinely present himself as a possible suitor to someone he barely knew. Levi knew absolutely nothing about this kid besides what he looked like and where he worked. Was this even a good decision? The hour he was given was more than enough to think this whole situation over. Maybe the brunette’s buzz wore off and he was actually thinking clearly. Why in the fuck go out drunk on a Friday night to lay up with some older man he –also- knew nothing about?  
Not realizing his hour was up, Levi was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt when a knock sounded at his door.  
‘Shit.’  
A sigh puffed its way out his nostrils as he began to make his way over to the door. It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is a bitch but I think i've beatin it for now. Plus I have more time to write since school I've graduated. Summer till I go off to college and it will be a productive one I promise! Also if you wanna bug me with updating that's cool my Tumblr is aobas-cum (don't ask) so just message me there for updates and whatever else. Thank you for reading! Please comment they're always greatly appreciated!!


End file.
